


Needs Must

by dkwilliams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic universe, Mycroft Holmes must do what is necessary to ensure the survival of mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Cards:
> 
> Character1: Sherlock Holmes  
> Character2: Mycroft Holmes  
> AU: post-apocalypse / dystopian future  
> Sex act: Hand-job  
> Line of Dialogue: "Do you want a box for that?"
> 
> And yes, I am going to Hell for this one. (And why does Mycroft always turn up in my flash fic cards?)

Sherlock lay on the narrow bed that was nearly the only furniture in the bleak room that made up his accommodation in one of the world's few remaining safe facilities.  As the door opened, he glanced away from his contemplation of the ceiling to observe his brother as he entered the room.  His eyes fell on the container in Mycroft's hand.

"No," he said flatly. 

Mycroft sighed. "It's your duty, Sherlock."

"You do it, then."

Mycroft rubbed his forehead, feeling the start of a migraine.  "Would that I could, brother mine."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  "Among the sterile, then?  How inconvenient for you.  No little Mycrofts to run about the world, managing what bits are left."

"Sherlock."

The tone was stern, the one that always made Sherlock feel like the inadequate and stupid younger brother.

"I can't," he admitted sulkily.  "I haven't been able to... Not since... "

Silence fell.  _His_ name was not mentioned between them, not since the day John Watson had been counted among the fallen.

"Unless you'd like to help," Sherlock continued snidely.

Mycroft squared his shoulders.  "If needs must."

Sherlock's eyes widened as Mycroft approached him and set the container down on the night table.  "You're not serious."

"Entirely."

Mycroft removed his suit coat and tossed it onto the end of the bed, then unfastened his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves.  He sat down on the narrow bed beside his brother.  As usual, Sherlock hadn't bothered to dress for the day, still clad in pyjama bottoms and dressing gown.  It was the work of a moment to untie the sash, allowing him to gain access to his brother's flesh. 

Sherlock's cock lay quiescent and soft among the dark curls, but it was firming up under Mycroft's gaze.  He stifled his inappropriate amusement.  Sherlock always was something of an exhibitionist. 

Carefully but firmly, Mycroft took his brother's cock in hand, jacking him with smooth and efficient movements.  Sherlock swallowed a moan, his body shifting restlessly under Mycroft's ministrations.  His cock was filling out, lengthening, leaking.  Mycroft watched as Sherlock bit his lip to stifle his pleas, his pleasure, but he knew that Sherlock's resistance was for naught.  Before long, his brother shuddered in the first throes of release, and Mycroft efficiently captured his release in the glass jar.

"Do you want that in a box?" Sherlock asked through the aftershocks, panting, trying to retain his remote façade.  He didn't fool Mycroft in the least, though.

"Maybe next time," Mycroft replied, and he leaned over his brother to kiss him.

 


End file.
